The Bridge
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Sebuah janji , adalah sebuah permohonan. Bagaimanapun juga seseorang yang telah berjanji kepada kita , harus kita tepati. Sebuah penantian akan Sakura lakukan , untuk memenuhi janjinya. Janjinya kepada seseorang yang akan kembali…..


" _ **THE BRIDGE"**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – sensei_

 _The Bridge © Me :D ._

 _._

 _Genre : Tragedy, Romance , Drama_

 _Rate: T_

 _._

 _WARNING:_

 _AU , OOC , TYPO(S) Bahasa non baku, maybe alur yang kecepetan Dll._

 _Slight Naruhina and Narusaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SUMMARY :_

 _Sebuah janji , adalah sebuah permohonan. Bagaimanapun juga seseorang yang telah berjanji kepada kita , harus kita tepati. Sebuah penantian akan Sakura lakukan , untuk memenuhi janjinya. Janjinya kepada seseorang yang akan kembali….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Helai demi helai , angin yang dengan jahilnya tengah bermain dengan helaiain surai yang sewarna dengan pohon kebanggan Negara Jepang. Musim semi telah lama berlalu , musim panas dan gugur pun juga telah berlalu. Musim dingin kini yang tampak menyambut Kota Tokyo , dingin suhu dimusim pembekuan itu nampak tidak mempengarui seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri diatas sebuah jembatan yang berdiri kokoh. Permukaan air sungai berarus deras yang berada dibawah jembatan tersebut, air sungai dibawah jembatan itu nampak akan membeku, meskipun butiran kristal salju belum tampak turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Akan tetapi suhu disekitar telah mendinginkan suasana disekitar . Sakura , seorang yang tengah termenung diatas jembatan tersebut . ia Nampak tidak merasa dingin sedikit pun , yukata yang ia pakai pun tidak bisa menghangatkannya dari suhu udara disekitar , hingga seseorang tengah membalutkan selembar jaket wol tebal dibahu mungilnya, agar ia tidak kedinginan.

" Kau akan membeku bila seperti ini terus " cengiran khasnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Sakura, sepertinya pemandangan arus sungai dibawah jembatan , Nampak lebih mempesona dari pria disampingnya.

Kebisuan menyelimuti suasana kedua insan tersebut , Naruto bukan lagi seorang bocah bodoh yang tidak mengerti kondisi atau pun suasana. Meskipun suasana tersebut bukanlah suasana yang Naruto sukai. Ia lebih memilih suasana ramai nan hangat daripada suasana hening seperti ini.

"Ayo kita pulang" bukannya menuruti ucapan Naruto, Sakura malah berjalan semakin lebih dekat kearah tiang jembatan dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, seakan jiwa didalamnya telah tiada.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto sebuah senyum terpatri dengan manisnya dibibir ranum Sakura, tidak lupa sebuah tatapan tanpa makna yang jelas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _THE BRIDGE REALLY STRONG_

 _FENCED BEAUTIFUL BUILDING_

30 th , year's Ago

.

Padang rumput ilalang tengah menari nari dengan eloknya akibat ulah jahil para semilir angin . Musim panas di Kota Tokyo tengah berlangsung , seorang gadis mudah tampak sedang berayun ayun dengan riangnya pada sebuah ayunan sederhana pada sebuah pohong yang nampak kokoh . Haruno Sakura , atau Sakura dimusim semi , sebuah nama yang pantas untuk sorang gadir berhelaian rambut yang senada dengan bungah kebanggaan Jepang . sebuah mahkota bunga beraneka warna terpatri elok diatas surai bewarna merah jambu milik sang gadis. Angin mulai menerbangkan helaian surai panjangnya yang tergerai bebas , kaki mungilnya terus dan terus mengayunkan ayunkan , bandul ayunan tersebut, dress putih sutranya berkibar kibar akibat terpaan angil, tawa gembira tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Hingga sebuah tangan kokoh milik seorang pemuda menghentikan laju ayunan tersebut.

" Sudah berpa kali kukatan , cepat ganti pakaianmu " seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Militer lengkap yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya, tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam seolah mengitimindasi, mau tidak mau bembuat sakura menurutinya. Akhirnya desahan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura, seolah ia melakukan perintah itu karena terpaksa.

"Ahh.. tunggulah sebentar" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya .

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian para orang orang laknat tersebut " Sakura hanya tertunduk mendengarkan pemuda disebrang meja. Segelas ocha yang beberapa saat lalu tampak mengepul , kini tidak lagi.

"Maaf …" bisikan samar yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura , terdengar oleh pemuda disebrang meja. Suasana tenang diruang tersebut membuat bunyi sekecil apapun akan tersengar.

" Kemarilah " tanpa mengulang perintah , Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda tersebut , sang pemuda yang sering disapa Sasuke , segera menidurkan kepala dengan surai reven mencuat miliknya dipangkuan paha milik Sakura, yang tengah terbalut yukata bewarna kuning gadhing. Lelah , itulah sebuah kata yang mendefinisikan keadaan tubuh maupun otak Sasuke. Dengan inisiatifnya, Sakura mulai membelai denag lembut surai reven sang Jendral muda tersebut. Rasa nyaman yang timbul akibat sentuhan jemari lentik sang gadis membuat secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata yang senada dangan batuan alam onix , yang secara perlahan mulai tertutup.

Suara sakura yang merdu nan indah membuat susana didalam ruangan tersebut tampak lebih nyaman, alunan melody yang keluar dari bibir ranum sang gadis , membaut siapa pun terhanyut dalam lantunan melody indah tersebut. Tersirat sebuah keinginan untuk menghentikan waktu , biarlah mereka seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja, melepaskan suatu kerinduan dihati kedua anak adam yang tengah memuncak. Takdir memeng kejam , akan tetapi seorang yang melawan takdir bukanlah hal yang benar .

.

.

 _ALL DAY'S LONG THAT CROSSES SUCCESIVE_

.

.

" Kita mau kemana Sasuke- _kun_?" dengan mata tertutup, Sakura yang tengah dipapah oleh Sasuke, tercetak jelas diwajah Sakura akan raut sangat penasaran. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan kalemnya Sasuke terus memapah Sakura berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan sang gadis, mata Sakura yang tengah tertutup oleh sehelai kain berwarna hitam, membuatnya jengkel bukan main. Bagaimana tidak kesal disaat ia tengah menyiram tanaman dikebun bungah miliknya, tiba tiba saja seseorang menutup matanya. Awalnya Sakura nampak terkejut, tetapi selanjutnya ia sangat mengenal seseorang yang menutup matanya tersebut, indra penciuman yang sangat mengenal bau maskulin dari seseorang yang ia kasihi. Akan tetapi yang membuat sakura kesal adalah pertanyaan pertanyaan Sakura yang sembari tadi ia lontarkan tidak ada satupun kata yang dijawab oleh Sasuke. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak membawanya ketempat tempat yang aneh, memikirkan hal hal atau tempat tempat aneh saja membuat Sakura mengirdik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang indah nan mempesona dari bias jingga sinar sang surya . Bias jingga yang juga bercampur padu dengan warna ungu maupun indigo , bias tersebut mengahlikan intentitas penglihatan sakura. Disebuah jembatan tengah berdiri sepasang anak adam dan hawa , mereka saling menautkan jemari mereka masing masing saat melihat pemandangan nen elok tersebut, Sakura menyandarakan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh milik Sasuke. Awalnya tampak rona rona kemerahan yang muncul dipipi Sasuke, dengan dehemannya Sasuke dapat menetralisir hal tersebut . Sebuah seringai jahil yang terpatri di wajah yang dapat memikata kaum hawa, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk bahu kanan Sakura dan juga secara tidak langsung membuat Sakura semakin merapat dengan Sasuke, Sakura nampak tidak menyadari bahwa jari jemari tangan Sasuke telah sampai pada hal yang direncanakannya yaitu tusauk rambut Sakura . dengan jahilnya , Sasuke pun mulai menarik tusuk rambut tersebut.

Pekikan kecil sempat keluar dari bibir ranum milik gadis tersebut, rambut yang awalnya tersanggul rapi kini tampak tergerai bebas. Surai yang sewarna dengan bunga khas jepang tersebut tergerai bebas sampai pinggang. Membuat wajah Sakura semakin mempesona, bias bewarna jingga tidak luput untuk menyinari tubuh sang gadis. tanpa sadar Sasuke kini terpesona akan kecantikan wajah Sakura, hingga ia menjatuhkan tusuk rambut milik sakura dan menggelinding menuju araa sungai yang berada dibawah jembatan itu.

"Sasuke-kun , kenapa kau menjatuhkan tusuk rambutku ? " kesal itulah satu kata yang tercetak jelas diwajah Sakura, akan tetapi Sasuke tidaklah mempedulikan ucapan Sakura , ia terlalu fokus untuk memandangi wajah elok gadis musim seminya. Tanpa diperintah oleh sang otak , jemari – jemari kokoh milik sang Jendral muda tersebut tengah menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah elok sang gadis tersayang . awalnya Sakura terkejut akan tetapi , iris emeraldnya seakan terpaku pada esentias permata onix didepannya . tatapan mata mereka saling terpaku satu dengan yang lain, jarak diantara merkapun perlahan namun pasti mulai menipis. awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan saja , akan tetepi semakin lama kecupan tersebut menjadi sebuah lumatan , bibir milik Sasuke yang melumat bibir Sakura secara perlahan , seakan Sakuranya akan pecah kapan saja. Ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat Sakura dengan mudahnya mengambil nafas tanpa harus melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka. Meskipun ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya akan tetapi sasuke nampak sanagat ahli dalam melakukannya. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dengan latar belakang pemandangan senja. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut hingga sang surya mulai kembali keperaduan, mereka melepasakan pangutang bibir mereka . benang benang saliva tercetak jelas disekitar area bibir mereka masing masing , entah saliva milik siapa itu , sebab sedari ciuman telah banyak saliva mereka yang saling bertukar . Sakura sangat tersipu malu saat mengingat kejadian baru saja, karena itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi dirinya. Meskipun Sasuke juga tersipu akan tetapi dia dengan mudahnya menetralisir rona rona kemarahan diwajahnya.

"Sakura" Suara berat milik Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh, denga senyuman yang merekah diwajah eloknya ia mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya dihadapan Sasuke tidak lupa dengan rona kemerahan yang tercetak begitu jelas diwajah Sakura, wajah Sakura yang begitu menggemasakan , ingin rasanya Sasuke memakan wajah sakura yang menggemasakan tersebut sekarang juga , jika ia diperbolehkan.

"Mau kah kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku" anggukan kecil dari gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke

"Maukah kau menungguku disini" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seakan ia benar benar tidak mengerti akan ucapan sang jendral muda tersebut. Entah kenapa hati Sakura mulai gelisa, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya dan juga perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya, tentang kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sering meninggalkannya untuk pergi bertugas , akan tetapi mengapa untuk kali ini perasaan Sakura sungguh tidak tenang.

"Aku dan pasukanku akan pergi ke Pearl Harbour" nafas Sakura seakan memberat saat Sasuke mengucapkannya. Jangan bercanda , hati wanita mana yang akan rela jika berada diposisi Sakura, dan tentu saja Sakura benar benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana seandainya Sasuke pulang dengan tidak selamat , bagai mana jika- . pemikiran buruk Sakura sekan berhenti dengan sebuah tangan kokoh yang menggegamnya , seakan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali dengan selamat dihadapan Sakura nanti. Dengan anggukan kecil Sakura seakan merelakan Sasuke untuk menjalankan tugas mulianya, demi Negara . maka dari itu Sakura tidak boleh egois dengan meminta Sasuke untuk selalu berada disampingnya. Tapi jauh didalam hati kecilnya , dia benar benar tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sebuah penantian pun akan Sakura lakukan demi sang terkasih , diakan berjanji untuk menunggu kepulangan Sasuke disini, diatas sebuah jembatan ini hingga Sasuke kembali .

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _DIFFICULTY REMEMBERING A BROKEN HEART_

 _REMEMBER THE DAYS OF SPLIT_

 _Love and loyalty are tested when distance and_

 _time separating us , and only trusting to our love which is the tool to make it still survive._

.

.

.

.

Hampir 4 tahun sudah , Sakura selalu berdiari diatas jembatan itu setiap pagi hingga senja datang , Sakura telah berjanji akan selalu menanti kedatangan Sasuke , tiada raut kebosanan untuk menti seseorang terkasih . 4 tahun sudah menanti dan sejak itulah Sasuke tidak pernah lagi untuk menirimi Sakura kabar tentang dirinya , mengenai keadaaan Sasuke untuk sekarang ini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dan memohon perlindunagn kepada Tuhan untuk seseorang terkasihnya. Sebuah cincin perak tengah melingkar indah dijari manis Sakura , sebuah cincin yang Sasuke berikan untuknya sebelum pergi 4 tahun silam. Tatapan nanar tengah tertuju pada cincin tersebut. Sampai kapankah Sakura akan menanti ? meskipun selama apapun Sakura tetap akan menanti kedatangan Sasuke . Kapan Sasuke akan kembali ? memikirkan hal tersebut terkadang membuat sakura bersedih. Yah.. benar Sakura harus kuat Sasuke tidaklah senang kepada gadis yang cengang. Harapan Sakura adalah agar Sasuke kembali pulang, bagi sakura Sasuke adalah segalanya , Sasuke adalah tujuan hidupnya . karena berakat Sasuke , Sakura dapat bertahan hidup , meskipun Sasuke adalah seorang jendral yang berwatak dingin nan angkuh akan tetapi dibalik sifat tersebut Sasuke masih memilik hati nurani , dan hal tersebut membuat memori otak Sakura untuk mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu di saat Sasuke menyelamat seorang gadis polos nan lugu saat ia berusia14 tahun , yang hampir menjadi boneka para bandit bandit gunung.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ " gadis berambut indigo yang tergesa gesa saat ia berlari menuju arah sakura , jembatan yang awalnya tenang kini tidak lagi setelah kedatangan gadis bersurai indigo. Hinata mulai mengatur pernafasannya saat dirinya telah sampah dihadapan Sakura.

"Ini gawat sekutu telah menyerbu Okinawa" mata Sakura terasa ingin keluar mendengar penuturan sang sahabat.

" Dari man kau tahu itu , kita belum kalah kan?" lama tidak ada jawaban , membuat hati Sakura menjadi gusar. Saat Sakura melihat tatapan mata Hinata , Sakura seakan telah mengetahui jawabannya . gelengan pelan dari Hinata pun meyakinkan semuanya.

"Aku mendengar berita ini dari televisi . belum , Jepang belum kalah, kiata belum menyerah" rahang Hinata mulai mengeras dengan tatapan nanarnya ia memandang wajah ayu milik Sakura, lengan yang berbalut kimono laverder itu, memegang lengan berbalut kimono merah milik sakura.

"Kita akan menunggu berama sama" keyakinan yang terpancar dari iris lavender milik Hinata, nembuat Sakura percaya bahwa orang yang ia kasihi akan kembali. Sasuke dan Naruto 2 pemuda yang kedua gadis itu tunggu, 2 pemuda yang kedua gadis itu cintai. 2 pemuda yang menjadi pasukan perang , 2 pemuda yang hingga kini belum kembali. Meskipun jepang telah megalami _Restorasi Meiji_ dan membuat perubahan diJepang dalam berbagiai bidang , tidak luput dalam perkembangan teknologi. hal tersebut tidaklah menjadai patokan untuk saling berkomunikasi . entah kapan perang ini akan berakhir, hanya takdir Tuhan lah yang dapat menentukan hal itu. Sebagai hambaNya kita hanya bisa berdoa , tiada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah takdir Tuhan .

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

LOVER GO…

UNTIL NOW HAS NOT RETURNET

 _I love you so well in my heart . do you feel like me to?_

 _._

.

.

.

2 hari sudah , pengeboman Nuklir yang dilakukan Sekutu kepada Jepang di kota Hiroshima, hal tersebut mengakibatkan Jepang hampir terpuruk , sekitar 100.000 penduduk yang meninggal dan banyak warga yang terjangkit Radiasi Nuklir. keadaan Jepang menjadi kacau , banyak tentara tentara Amerika yang berdatangan untuk menyerang kota kota diJepang . tidak hanya melakukan penyerangan semata , tetapi teatara Sekutu juga melakukan pengebongan , banyak kota kota diJepang yang telah di bom oleh tentara Sekutu , tidak terkecuali Tokyo. Sepertinya Jepang akan kalah dalam perang kali ini , akan tetapi masih ada setitik harapankah untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini. Selalu – selalu dan selalu Sakura menanti Sasuke dijembatan tersebut , akan tetapi sampai kapan Sakura akan menunggu sesuatu yang tidaklah pasti. Riak – riak air yang bermunculan akibat lemparan Sakura dengan batuan kecil . Sakura sangat tahu bahwa keadaan Jepang saat ini sangat darurat akibat serangan Sekutu, apalagi semenjak kejadian 2 hari yang lalu dimana , Kota Hiroshima yang di Bom Nuklir oleh Sekutu. Harusnya kini sakura berada ditempat perlindungan , tetapi apa daya sebuah janji harus ia tepati . 4 tahun sudah Sasuke pergi hingga kini di belum kembali, telah banyak pulau maupun kota kota diJepang yang telah diserang . tidaklah sedikit harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua ini, kehancurang dimana mana suara memilukan telah menjadi sebuah melody setiap hari. Lembayung senja telah menanti bias bewarna Jingga mulai bermunculan , tidak lupa warna indigo yang juga terbias indahnya . Jingga dan Indigo, 2 warna yang mengingatkan sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya Naruto dan juga Hinata. Sebuah senyuman merekah indah dibibir ranum sakura, tetapi senyuman tersebut luntur disaat ia melihat warna biru tua, tatapan nanar terpancar dari iris Emerald milik Sakura, seorang yang begitu ia rindukan, sang penambat hati 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara keras nan memilukan itu kembali terdengar dari bagian barat daya Kota Tokyo semua warga sipil saling mencari tempat berlindung . tidak terkecuali dengan Hinata, dengan badan gemetar bukan main dan juga isakan tangis yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ranumnya. Hinata kini tengah menangis dipelukan sang sahabat , sama halnya dengan Hinata kini Sakura pun juga merasa ketakutan, apa yang terjadi diarah barat daya , apakah kejadian tiga hari lalu terulang kembali ? atau kah , memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan buruk tersebut membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura lemas . yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa kepada Sang Maha Pencipta. Akankah Jepang akan menang dalam pertempuran ini, hanya sedikit sinar harapan untuk Jepang , secercah harapan itu pun tidaklah masalah untuk sebuah harapan akan sebuah kemenangan .

.

.

* * *

.

.

14 Agustus 1945 Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat kepada Sekutu , Kerugian yang diterima oleh Jepang sangatlah besar, bangunan bangunan yang telah hancur akan dibangun kebali. Pada tanggal 2 september 1945 secara resmi diatas kapal _Missaori_ di _teluk Tokio_ , dan dengan demikian berakhirlah perang Dunia ke II, karena Jepang besarta Negara Negara pendukungnya telah menyerah . Jepang mulai membangun ulang Negaranya yang saat ini. Sebenarnya tidaklah mudah untuk melakukan ini, banyak penduduk yang telah meninggal , dan juga tekanan mental paska perang , akan tetapi sebisa mungkin Jepang akan meminimalisir semua ini.

Sakura masih dangan setianya berdiri datas Jembatan tersebut tanpa adanya rasa bosan sedikitpun , penantian akan selalu ia lakukan untuk menanti orang yang dikasihinya. Akhir –akhir ini , setelah sekutu melakukan pengeboman Nuklir di Nagasaki , Sakura selalu merasa bahwa ia menyium aroma tubuh maskulin milik Sasuke dan ia juga merasa bahwa seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakan , sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya disaat merekan melepasa rinduh. Tetapi saat Sakura menoleh hanya anginlah yang menyambut dirinya. Kapankan Sasuke akan kembali? Menurut berita seharusnya beberapa pasukan telah dipulangkan kembali. Tetapi kenapa hingga kini Sasuke bulum kembali. Sakit didalam hati Sakura tiada tara , air mata Sakura telah mengering , setiap malam Sakura selalu menangis . tetapi mulai sekarang Sakura akan bertekad didalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan menangis kembali, tiba – tiba saja suara seseorang tengah menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ " orang memanggil Sakura tersebut, tiba tiba langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat eratnya, seakan Sakura akan rapuh untuk kapan pun.

"Maaf.. Maaf.." perkataan Naruto membuat raut kebingungan diwajah Sakura, dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto . disaat seperti ini , bukan Naruto yang ia ingingkan , melainkan seseorang yang telah lama bersemayam dihatinya.

"Ada apa , Naruto?" secar tidak langsung perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto berhenti mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'. Pelukan yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura semakin erat memeluk badan mungil Sakura , dan Naruto pun mengarahkan bibirnya menuju telinga Sakura guna untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

Bisikan Naruto membuat dunia Sakura seakan menggelap , cahaya hidupnya seakan menghilang begitu saja. Benarkah , apa yang dikatakan Naruto ? sebuah pertanyaan yang berputar putar didalam pikiran Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _LET THE RED BRIDGE IF BROKEN._

 _I ALSO SWEAR_

 _There is no one who can change . You in my Heart . although my tears always flow , I want to see you again and again._

 _My Heart is breaking in pieces when you leave me here ._

 _I miss here , please take me there._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ ayo kita pulang , kurasa Hinata- _chan_ telah membuatkan kita masakan yang enak aromanaya saj sampai tercium" sebuah cengirang yang Naruto berikan kepada Sakura seolah tidak mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Aku akan selalu menantinya disini " pancaran nanar dari bias cahaya emerald milik Sakura selalu bersemayam sejak 30 tahun yang lalu. Sejak Naruto memberi tahu kepada Sakura bahwa seseorang yang telah ia tunggu , telah gugur saat sekutu menjahtuhkan bom Nuklir di kota Nagasaki , akan tetapi Sakura seoalah tidak percaya apa yang Naruto katakan dan bersikeras bahwa Sakura akan selalu menunggu Sasuke disini. Sebenarnya Naruto sangatlah sedih dengan keadaaan Sakura, tetapi apa dayanya untuk itu.

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu jembatan ini akan dirobohkan beberapa jam lagi, jadi kita harus pergi ok?" memang benar adanya apa yang Naruto katakan bahwa Jembatan tersebut akan dirobohkan karena beberapa factor yang membuat pemerintah menyetujuinya. Awalnya Sakura seakan menuruti perkataan Naruto dan berjlan pulang bersam Naruto, namun disaat Naruto lengah Sakura berlari kearah jembatan itu lagi, menuju kerah pembatas Jembatan .

"Sa-sakura-chan apa yang kau-"

"AKU AKAN MENANTINYA DISINI" perkataan Sakura seakan membuat bola mata Naruto akan keluar .

"tidak… tidak… tidak…" gumaman Nruto yang sangat Jelas untuk didengar oleh Sakura, tetapi Sakura telah menulikan pendengarannya . dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang menatap arus sungai yang deras dengan tatapan kosong. Langkah Naruto pun terlambat , karena Sakura telah menjeburkan dirinya kearah sungai yang dingain na berarus deras tersebut.

Byuuuuurrr….

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!" teriakan Naruto telah sia sia belaka untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari tindakan nekatnya. Denagan langkah yang lemas Naruto hanya bisa memandang arus sungai dengan tatapan nanar untuk kepergian Sakura.

Sebuah janji adalah sebuah Permohonan untuk ditepati, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang akan menepati janjinya kepada Sasuke. Sebuah Janji yang telah Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura , untuk sesalu menantinya. Biarlah jembatan itu akan dirobohkan , biarlah jembatan itu telah tiada namun…..

Sakura akan selalu menepati janjinya untuk menanti Sasuke selamanya.

Menanti Sasuke untuk Kembali…

.

.

.

 _I WILL WAIT FOR HIM WAIT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MEET AGAIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When the love is separated by the distance , we studied about the meaning of sincerety and truly loyalty of love._

 _True love leaves memory that no one can steal and a heartache no one can heal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~*THE END*~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yooo….! Minna-san Ohayou Gozaimasu *ojigi* :D

hai bersama Zee disini hehehe… :D .

ok, ini adalah fic pertama yang aku update , dan maaf yah.. kalo masih banyak typo , karena bagaimana pun juga aku hanyalah manusia biasa :3 #eakkk. Dan terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sebenarnya aku masih pemula untuk urusan membuat cerita, mohon bantuannya ya. kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam ceritaku kali ini.

Maaf kalau tulisanku jelek :P dan terkesan aneh. Ini adalah fic pertamaku di FFn. Maklum Zee kan masih Nubie :3, Cerita yang aku bawakan kali ini berlatar perang Dunia kedua 2 . heheheh… :D . dan maafin Zee kalu cerita ini membuat Reader sekalian muntah akibat keanehannya . Untuk kata kata bahasa inggisnya aku berkolaborasi langsung sama Google-jiisan #plaaaakkkkk… (tapi aku tetep mikir kok meskipun dikit )

.

.

.

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan silahkan me-Review ataupun memberi kritik dan juga saran jika berkenan :D . Review kalian adalah sebuah semangat bagi ku :3.

 _Jaa ne~ Minna-san_ . sampai bertemu di cerita Zee selanjutnya :D

.

.

.

.

Sign

*ZeeSuke*

(Itachi's Sister)


End file.
